Study Break
by hanyou-katie
Summary: Kagami is helping Konata with her homework, but they get bored and decide to take a study break. Girl's love, KonataxKagami, fluff, oneshot.


**This fanfiction is over a year old. I found it on my old livejournal account and decided to post it. Sorry about the crappiness, I promise that my writing skills have improved at least a little bit since then.**

"So you do the equation like this…" Kagami paused and looked up at Konata, who had her face buried in a manga book. "Are you even listening?"

Konata jumped. "Huh?" she asked. Kagami sighed. Why did she even bother with Konata? She doesn't seem to even care about her education.

"You know, Kona…" she began, pulling the manga out of the smaller girl's hands. "You're going to fail if you don't do your homework."

Konata just grumbled and picked up another book. "Whatever." She said grumpily. Kagami was annoyed by now, so she snatched this book away and swatted Kona's hand before she could reach for another one.

"Look, I don't care what you do, but I'm not going to sit here and do all the work for you! I'm leaving." Kagami said as she started to storm out of Kona's bedroom. She was stopped, however, when Konata grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon, don't be like that, Kagami. We don't have to work. Let's just play video games instead."

Kagami sighed. She was wavering. She and Konata were polar opposites, yet they were similar in so many ways. Kagami couldn't deny that, while she worked hard in school, she still liked to slack off every once in a while. "What games do you have?" she asked, defeated.

"Ha! I win again!"

Kagami growled, annoyed by yet another loss. Why had she agreed to play with Kona in the first place? Unlike Kagami, Konata spent a good portion of her life with the controller in her hand. "I'd better leave." she sighed, grabbing her backpack and fully intending to walk out the door. Konata stopped her again, clinging to her hand and giving her the same lost puppy look as before.

"C'mon, Kagami-chan, don't be a sore loser. Besides, you haven't even helped me with my homework yet!" she whined. Kagami tried to shake the smaller girl off, but it was a futile effort. Despite her size, Konata was unusually strong.

"Konata Izumi!" Kagami hoped that using Konata's full name would scare her to letting go, but it didn't. If anything, it only made her grip tighten. "You know damn well how to do the work! You're just too lazy to do it yourself."

Kona pouted again. "Well we don't have to work, but don't leave. I'm bored. Really bored." She smirked slightly at this last line.

Kagami rolled her eyes. "And what do you expect me to do about that?" Honestly, Kona had the maturity of a 6-year old. Clinging onto someone's arm and whining wasn't exactly the behavior you would expect of a 2nd year high school student, but then again, when did Kona ever act her age?

Surprisingly, Konata let go of her arm. Kagami fully intended to bolt for the door as soon as Kona released her from her vice grip, but she was frozen in place by the look Kona was giving her.

"I've never noticed before, but you're actually kinda cute." Kagami just about fell over from shock at Kona's words. "Not as cute as Miyuki, of course." Konata went on, musing to herself. "And not as nice, either. But still cute, nonetheless."

Kagami wasn't sure why she was so surprised. She really shouldn't be. After all, Konata had the tendency to just blurt out whatever happened to be on her mind. Kagami should have been more surprised that Konata had used a big word. But Kagami still couldn't help but freak out over the compliment/insult that Kona had provided.

"I-i-if…" Kagami stuttered, trying to regain her composure. "If you're trying to flatter me so I'll do your work for you, then it's not going to happen!"

Konata looked annoyed by this. "Is that what you think I'm trying to do?" Okay, forget annoyed. Kona was downright pissed. "Jeez, I try to compliment you, an— who says you're cute?"

"Uh, you just did." Kagami chuckled. Konata was usually pretty calm. She was the kind of girl who barely ever lost her temper, but when she lost it, she lost it. She actually looked quite comical; her face was pink, her arms were flailing wildly, and she was downright screaming at Kagami.

"Well, you know what?" Konata shouted, really working up a steam by now. "It's not true! You annoy the crap outta me, Kagami!"

Before Kagami knew what was happening, she was on the floor laughing. She was seriously amused by Konata's little temper tantrum; cracking up to the point where she couldn't even stand. After a few minutes she finally calmed down enough to look up at Kona, and—oh, look. Konata finally had her textbook in her hands, and she was holding it over her head in a rather threatening way.

"What's so funny, Kagami?" she demanded. Kona was finally much taller than Kagami at this point, and she was trying to look intimidating. For some reason, this caused Kagami to burst into another fit of laughter.

Her laughter was cut short when Kona swung, and Kagami had to dodge out of the way to avoid being hit with a math book. Kona missed, and this caused her to lose her balance. She tripped, and before either of them knew what was happening, Kona landed on top of her; their bodies and their lips were pressed together from the fall!

After a few seconds they both registered what was happening. Konata scrambled up off Kagami, and Kagami scooted back until she was pressed against the wall.

Kagami spoke first. "W-what the hell, Konata?" she sputtered fiercely.

"Sorry! It was an accident, so it didn't count! Why are you getting so worked up over one lousy kiss, anyway?"

Kagami frowned. Lousy kiss, was it? Well, she would have to fix that. She leaned in close to the smaller girl, and before Kona could protest, she pressed their lips together again. She expected Konata to push her away or hit her or something, but she actually pulled deeper into the kiss! Surprisingly, Kona tasted good. Kind of like grapes…sweet and tart all at once. Their tongues flicked against each other, and Kagami took the other girl's bottom lip into her mouth; sucking on it and relishing the sweet taste.

After a while, they broke away from each other. Konata was looking at her dazedly, so Kagami decided to explain herself. "That one wasn't bad was it?" she smirked.

"No." Konata said. Nothing more, nothing less, which made Kagami wonder if she was mad or something. One look at her face however, told her that she wasn't.

"You think I'm cute, huh?" she said casually. Kona nodded, causing a grin to spread across Kagami's face. "Thanks." She said, looking right into Kona's bright green eyes. "You're not so bad, yourself."


End file.
